


Father in law

by daisiesaints



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesaints/pseuds/daisiesaints
Summary: Derek get's jealous upon finding out Isaac calls Stiles dad father in law,
Relationships: Derek Hale / Stiles Stilisnki - Relationship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac and Scott, Sheriff and Peter
Kudos: 57





	Father in law

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i need to improve my writing skills so it it is.  
> Comment so i can improve.

The pack arrives at dereks house like they usually do to study on friday nights. They spend more or less two hours studying, with stiles helping issac at math and lydia helpoing the others with the other assignments, as the time goes by the hunger comes in so stiles drops its books and turns to the pack.

-Let's order some food? -They all turn to him smiling.

-Yes, i though you would never say that, im starving.

-Scott says hugging him.

-You ate like 3 hours ago, calm down. - Stiles awnsered.

-But im a werewolf so the food burns faster in my stomach than in yours, right Derek? -He turns to his alpha.

Derek was distracted looking at his book so he just nods and returns to it.

-Yeah right, What are we going to eat? -Stiles asks. -Lydia, its your turn to pick.

-Chinese. -Lydia says smilling at him.

-Okay, so i will go pick it up. -Stiles looks around. -Since Isaac is almost done, he's coming with me, Scott get back to your books. 

Scott whines a bit and turns his head to the table in front of him.

Stiles gets up to Derek.

-Do you want your usual? 

-Yes.

-Ok, i'm going to stop by the station first to drop some for my father.

-That's fine.

Isaac comes back from putting on his shoes.

-Let's go. 

They go to the door.

Everyone is concentrated on their own life until they hear Isaac say to Stiles.

-I can't wait to see my father in law. -Isaac says jokingly to Stiles.

-Stop that right now, it's not the funny the amount of times he has catched us by now. -Stiles say.

They both laugh but the rest of the pack turn their head to the door and then to Derek who drops his book.

-Are they dating? -Boyd asks

-Weren't you dating Isaac?- Erica ask's Scott.

-Not yet, did you know they were together? - He looks at Derek.

-How am i supposed to know, i don't care. -Derek says upset and goes up to his room.

-OMG, how can you people be so stupid? -Lydia grunts and hits her head on the tablet in dissapointment.

Half an hour later Stiles and Isaac come through the door with the food, they notice something is up but its not with them so they dont say anything.

-What took you so long? -Erica asks.

-I went to my dad first, apparently Isaac had something to talk with him. -They both laugh.

-Yeah, i was approved and everything. -Isaac sits down by Scott. - That man is a bit scary sometimes.

They start taking the food out of the bags.

-Where's sourwolf? -Stiles asks, they avoid his gaze.

-He's upstairs. -Isaac awnsers. 

Stiles starts going up the stairs and arrives at his door.

-Get in. -He hears from the inside, so he gets in and closes the door behind him, Derek is layd down on the bed staring at the celling.

-What's up Sourwolf, are you coming down to eat? -He says sitting next to him.

-Just give me minute, i will be right down.

-Everything okay, you looked fine befor i left, did they do something, do i have to kick some puppys? -Stiles asks concerned with the way Derek looks at him.

-No, everything is fine. -Derek sits and picks up his phone.

-Okay, so came down and then we will talk about whatever it is that got you upset ok? -Stiles smiles at him and gets up to leave the room. 

-Why didnt you tell me? -He asks stiles.

-Tell you what? 

-That you were dating Isaac, i mean, i get it not spreading it around on to everyone to know but you could at least tell me, im your alpha. -Derek doesnt look him in the eyes.

-First of all, wow, i didnt know you could talk that much, second of all, i'm not dating isaac. -Stiles frowns at Derek. - What gave you that impression?

-Nothing, nevermind, forget it. -Derek gets up and walks in the same diretion than stiles. -Just know, if you ever want too you can talk to mee about that kind of stuff. 

-I know big guy, let's eat.

They get down and sit at the table amoung the other one's.

-So... -Stiles says looking around the table. -Who hear the conversation? 

They all look away. Stiles laughs. 

-And who still thinks im dating Isaac? -Everyone looks at them. -That's what i though. We are not dating. 

-But he said that joke about you father being his father in law. -Erica says being completed by Boyd who says.

-And when you came back he said he was approved by the sherrif to date you.

Isaac and Stiles look at each other and laugh.

-Not me, Isaac is not interested in me. 

-Right, no offense but hes not my type.-Isaac completes his though.

-So what did your dad catched you doing? -Jackson says entering the conversation. 

-Sex. -Isaac says way to quickly getting a few looks from the pack, Stiles hits him in the arm. 

-Not that. Ignore him. -Stiles looks down and then up to the pack. -We were watching some gay movies so my dad drew his own conclusions and because hes been sleeping at my house some nights it didnt really help the situation.

-Plus one time he caught us in the kitchen half naked and everything was dirty. -Isaac completes him laughing.

-Dude, stop, not helping.-Stiles complains -We were wearing pants, our shirts were just off because Isaac forgot to put the lid before shaking his smothie. 

-You are right, its not helping. The truth i was going trough some things so Stiles helped me. -Isaac says avoinding Scott and Dereks looks.

-I'm your alpha, why didnt you come talk to me? -Derek asks.

-Because it wasnt something you could do to help me, plus, Stiles has a similar problem so we helped each other. 

-Damn right. -Stile grins at him.

-So what is it i couldnt help you go through? -Derek asks them.

-I'm bisexual. -Stiles awnsers. -And i like this guy andi think he is straight so i was trying to convice myself that i wasnt bisexual so that way i didnt have to like him. 

Isaac hugs him troguh his side.

-And i like a guy too but i knew i was bisexual so since i had experience on the bisexual side and Stiles knew the guy i liked we helped each other. -He looks at Derek. -So tell me, could you help any of us? 

Peter chosses that moment to walk in the room.

-Derek's bisexual too. -He picks up a recepient of food and leaves to his room. -But you didnt hear it from me. -He winks at Stiles.

The pack looks at Derek amazed with what they just learned. 

-See, i told you i could have helped. -Derek looks at them. -Next time, dont assume things about me.

-So you dated guys? -Erica asks

-Yeah, who did you think Drew was? -Derek asks them 

-I though it was some wolf from another pack. -Erica awnsers.

-And he would come at night and leave always in the morning? -Lydia asks them, she looks at Stiles. -I expected this from them but not from you Stiles.

-I'm not stupid but i didnt feel like it was my place to talk about it. -He looks at Derek.

-What do you mean?- Derek asks.

-I mean, you never said anything about being bisexual or dating drew so i just thought maybe you had some internalised homophobia or something. -Stiles looks up at Isaac and then at him. -That was one of the main reasons i didnt came talk to you. I though you didnt want people to talk about it.

-What he said. -Isaac completes.

-I told you not to assume things, just because i like to have sex with someone doesnt mean theyre my boyfriend. -Derek continues eating. -Next time just talk to me first.

-Okay, so, now, thats all cleared up who do you like? -Erica asks both of them. 

-Scott. -Isaac says at the same time that Stiles says - 

-Nobody.

Scott drops his food.

-You like me? -Scott asks Isaac.

-Yap.

-So when the sheriff aproved you it was to date me, not Stiles.

-Again, yes. -Isaac says. He looks at Stiles.

-That's so cool. -Scott says with a huge smile. -I like you too.

-So, go on a date with me tomorrow?

-For sure. Isaac says, kissing him.

-Okay, what about you Stilinnski?

Stiles avoids theyr gaze.

-I don't want to talk about it.

-Forgot my utensiles. -Peter says walking in the room again. 

-Is it someone from school? -Erica asks again.

-I know who it is. -Peter says. 

-How do you know? -Stiles asks 

-Hes dating your father! -Lydia shouts at Stiles who looks a bit scared at Peter.

-You are what? -Stiles gets up to him and pushes him to the closest wall.

-How do you know? -Peter asks Lydia. 

-I saw you the other way, all cozy on the movie theater. -Lydia looks at jackson. -It was going all right until you started making out like some teenagers.

-That's why we left the theater? -Jackson asks her. 

-Is it true? -Stiles says looking at Peter.

-Yes. -Stiles hold the grip on the shirts and pushes him in the wall again. -But i do like him, its not just fooling around to me.

Stiles looks at Derek with a questioning look.

-Its true. -Derek says.

-Okay, so i will let you go but just now, if you ever do anything to hurt him i dont care that Derek is your nephew or alpha or angel guard or that you are his last family member alive, i will kill you. Do you understand that? - Stiles says threatning Peter.

-The same goes to you. -Peter smiles at him. -I would never hurt him

-You think i would hurt my dad? -Stiles asks horrified by the question.

-I'm not talking about your dad. -Peter looks at the pack at then whispers in Stiles ear. -I'm talking about Derek.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but he can only close his eyes and breath as he knows everyone just heard that, Peter takes that opportunity to get away from his grip 

-You realise we are werewolves right? -Boyd asks.

-I'm going to kill you Peter. -Stiles says jokingly but a bit mad at him.

-Since you know now, you can called dad too. -Peter laughs for a second before being hit in the face by the couch pillow.

-Nobody is killing anybody. -Derek turns to Stiles. -You like me? -Derek asks him.

Stiles turns to him slowly. 

-Yes, but it doesnt have to be a problem. -Stiles avoids him. - I don't want to make things awkward, i will even stop coming here if its too weird for you.

-Its not weird for him. -Peter gets up to Stiles. -He likes you too, i heard him tell Cora.

-First of all, i told you too stop assuming things because i like you too, a lot. -Derek goes up to Stiles and kisses him. -Do you want go date me? 

Stiles smiles. 

-Yes. -Stiles turns to Scott who gives him a thumbs up. -Whats the second thing? 

-Since my pack is so bad at drawing conclusions i have a surprise training for right now. -He looks at Peter. 

-I'm not going to like this, am i? -Peter asks. 

-You should stop going around knowing everyones secrets and hearing converstations that dont concern you. -Derek smiles at his pack. -Peter, you can start running. The first one to catch you gets to have your room and turn it to whatever they want. If you are not caught in 24hours they will keep training until they can catch you every saturday for the rest of their lifes. Go!!!

Stiles looks at the pack and says. 

-And if you bring him to me, so that i can beat him up before i hand him to my dad, i will bake you some cookies.

The pack leaves the house running after Peter, leaving behing Derek and Stiles who finish their dinner and talk about all the things they will do in the future since they found each other and will never be breaken apart again.


End file.
